


The Phantom Effect

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Sunset lives at the Canterlot Opera House with her step mom: AppleJack, and her step sister: Fluttershy. Her life is turned upside-down when she is visited by the feared Opera Ghost, Adagio Dazzle. And the sudden return of her child hood friend, Twilight Sparkle. This is a F/F. don't like, don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think Of Me

The sounds of violins could be heard throughout the Opera House. Voices with melodic touches to them as the stage was filled with dancers of different genders. They were practicing for a performance they had to do that night in order to keep the place up and running. A certain red and gold haired teen danced around the stage. Her bright, electric teal eyes dimming with feeling as the sounds of music filled her ears.

 

She had been at the Opera House ever since she was a little girl when her dad died by a tragic disease. She had never known her mother. She was an orphan for most of her life as she lived brokenly out on the streets with nothing but her thieving skills to keep her alive. That was until she met a lovely woman who had been living on her own with her adopted girl. Without a second thought, the woman eagerly took the girl in and started raising her as her own.

 

The teen had just finished being lifted into the air when the rehearsal was suddenly interrupted. The manager of the building was walking towards them as she started to shout to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Everyone, may I have your attention please. As you may know there has been some rumors going around about me quieting my post as the manager of this building. I can now tell you that this is all true.” Cadence said.  
Gasp and murmurs sprang throughout the whole stage as people started to talk amongst themselves. The red and gold however wasn’t very stunned by the news at all. She knew the woman was going to retire one day, she just hoped that it wasn’t going to be today.  
Nothing seemed to interest the teen’s thoughts anymore so she just started to ignore the ongoing news about the new people who now ran the Opera House.

 

“So, it would give me great pleasure to now introduce you to the two people who now own the Opera House, Celestia and her sister, Luna.” The manager announced as the two known people waved at the group of singers and performers.  
Claps and cheers from all around were greeted by the newcomers. The first, was a woman with rainbow hair that hung loosely behind her shoulders. She dressed in a formal dress suit and pants while her sister clung desperately to her arm. It seemed the blue haired woman was a little nervous about the new position she was in. Her blue eyes glowed with wonder as she gave the happy crowd a shy smile.

 

“Thank you everyone for welcoming us into your theater,” Celestia said as she patted her sister’s hand gently, “but we would also like to inform you about our new patron as well, Twilight Sparkle.”  
While claps were emerged from the group of people, a young girl with pink hair started to make her way towards the red and gold girl who wasn’t really paying that much attention anyway.  
“Sunset, it’s not polite to ignore our new guests to the theater.” The girl teased as she nudged the teen’s shoulder lightly.  
Sunset rolled her eyes as she continued to look through some old music sheets on a table. “So? I’m not interested in meeting them when I’ll probably never see them anyway, Fluttershy.”  
Fluttershy frowned as she sighed slightly. Sunset was always the stubborn type whenever it came to meeting new people. It seemed as if the teen didn’t trust anyone except for her, her adopted mother, AppleJack, and herself. Fluttershy could still remember when she first met Sunset. She was only just a kid while she was almost a teenager. The two had grown close as sisters, but she still felt as if Sunset still hid stuff from her.

 

“Will you at least look at the new patron? She seems pretty beautiful if I don’t say so myself.” The teen said as a grin started to form on her lips.  
Sunset gave a huff as she lazily turned around for Fluttershy’s amusement. Why couldn’t she just leave her alone? It wasn’t that she had anything against the new people, she just didn’t feel comfortable around people she barely knew.  
But this time it was a different story.

 

Once Sunset made eye contact with the new patron her body stiffened instantly. Those deep purple eyes and blue hair with purple and pink stripes were much too familiar to the teen. Sunset couldn’t help but feel her cheeks start to heat up instantly as her teal eyes loomed over the slightly older girl before her. Her heart beat a million miles a minute as joy and excitement reached the teen’s face.  
“It’s Twilight,” Sunset whispered to herself in hopes that Fluttershy didn’t hear her. But sadly, she did.  
“You know her?” she asked, making the blushing teen jump. Fluttershy couldn’t help but grin as she watched her stepsister struggle to keep herself calm.

 

“Y-yeah…you could say that. When my parents were still alive, Twilight and I were close friends. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. She would always call me ‘Little Sunny’ in order to annoy me every once in a while.” Sunset looked over at Fluttershy to see she had a cheshire cat grin plastered on her face.  
“Little Sunny, huh?” she said, teasingly with a smug grin on her face.  
Sunset glared at her. “Don’t even think about it.”

 

“What? Oh, come on, Sunset it’s a cute nickname. Besides she is beautiful.” The pink girl said as she turned her gaze back over to where the managers were talking as Trixie, the famous tenor singer, started to introduce herself to Twilight.  
The girl was nothing but a show off to all the other performers on stage. She thought she was best out of everyone even though when she sang you would have to wear earplugs just to keep your hearing in check.

 

Suddenly, Twilight was starting to make her way towards Sunset and Fluttershy. The red gold girl straightened up a bit as her gaze fell to the floor in order to not catch Twilight’s eyes. But as the girl walked by her, she showed no sign in knowing Sunset at all.  
Sunset frowned as she looked back to where Twilight had walked off. “She probably wouldn’t recognize me anyways. It was a long time when we last saw each other.”

 

“She didn’t see you, Sunset.” Fluttershy said as she grabbed the girl’s hand in order for them to start rehearsal again.  
The dance started as Sunset moved gracefully around the female dancers. Dancing with each one of them as she passed by them. She was so caught up in the music that she barely even noticed that the new managers and her stepmother, AppleJack, were watching him.  
“Who is that beautiful young lady? Surely she’s not related to any of you.” Luna said as she nudged her sister’s side with her elbow. She was really impressed by Sunset’s skills as she watched her dance around the stage.  
AppleJack smiled. 

“Sunset Shimmer. She’s one of our most loyal and well female dancers we have here.”  
“I can see that without a doubt.” Luna agreed as she watched the teen was lifted into the air from a male partner.  
The rehearsal was soon over as everyone started to take break from their long practice. Since everyone was done, it was now time for the famous Trixie to practice her solo song for that night. Everyone couldn’t help but grimace as they watched the girl walk up towards the center of stage. Even Sunset winced slightly as he started to hear Trixie sing strongly, and very loudly.

 

“Think of me, think of me fondly, when we’ve said goodbye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you’ll try. Then you’ll find that once again you long to take your heart back, and be –“  
Suddenly, a backdrop from up inside the stage started to fall down. Trixie was immediately tackled down by the sudden attempt as everyone screamed and tried to help the struggling girl back onto her feet. Uneasiness started to fill the air of the theater as everyone started to murmur to themselves about the opera ghost being unhappy about something.  
Sunset couldn’t help but listen to the sudden words that flowed through people’s mouths. At first, the teen didn’t believe there really was an opera ghost. It was just a silly ghost story that people used to tell to their children whenever they visited the Opera House. Saying that if the performers didn’t do a good job or something then the ghost would suddenly stop the whole performance dead on before the audience could watch it.  
Really it was nothing to worry about, but after three years of being a part of the Opera House, Sunset was starting to slowly suspect to believe that there really was one.

 

“Miss Trixie,” Celestia said as she helped the boiling teen back onto her feet, “these things do happen.”  
Trixie glared as a low growl left her throat. “For the past bloody three years, these things do happen! And have you stopped them from happening? No!” the girl yelled as she started to walk out the door. “Until you guys stop these things from happening, I am not singing in this Opera House ever again!” she yelled as she stomped through the theatre doors and slammed them shut with a powerful force.  
All was silent by the sudden change of events. Who was going to sing Trixie’s part in the program now? The managers started to talk amongst themselves as they tried to figure out a way to continue the program without canceling it. AppleJack could see the worried glances about the people and decided to step into the picture before all went crashing down.

 

“Sunset Shimmer, can sing it Mrs.” The woman said as she nudged her head towards the female dancer behind her.  
By the sound of her name being called, Sunset stopped what she was doing and looked up from her spot.  
“What, a choir’s girl? Don’t be silly!” Celestia stated as she shrugged the idea from her mind.  
“She’s been taking lessons from a great teacher.” AppleJack said as she continued to pressure the older woman’s patients.

 

“Who?” Luna asked as she looked at the young teen curiously.  
Sunset couldn’t help but grow shy by the sudden attention she was having. She wasn’t used to this much attention that it played with the girl’s nerves wildly. With a gulp, she answered, “I-I don’t know her name, ma’am.”

 

“Let her sing for you Mrs. Celestia and Luna. She has been well taught.” AppleJack said as she should put a supporting hand on her stepdaughter’s shoulder to try and calm her nerves. Surprisingly, the gentle gesture was just enough to calm the young teen down just a bit.  
Both adults looked at each other as the rainbow woman gestured for the teen to come towards her. “Come on then. Don’t be shy just start from the beginning.” She said as she walked to the side with her sister.

 

Sunset slowly made her way towards the center of the stage. Her mind bobbling wildly as she tried to calm herself. The reason why she never sang before was because she had terrible stage fright. It was different when she was dancing, but this, this was meant to only prove if you were able enough to sing or not.  
The sound of violins filled the room as Sunset started lose herself to soft, soothing music before her. Her breathing started to slow down until it was evenly with her body as she started to sing the first verses.

 

“Think of me, think of me fondly, when we’ve said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you’ll try. Then you’ll find that once again you long to take your heart, and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.” 

 

The room was filled with silent shocked faces as they watched and listened to the beautiful sound that left the shy seventeen-year-old girl’s mouth. It would seem that they had just found there new singer.


	2. Angel of Music

That night at the Opera House was nothing that Sunset had seen before. After she sang the song they immediately told her she got the part. Instead of her being dressed in her usual dance uniform, she was dressed in a turquoise blue dress. Her hair was slightly combed back, but it still held the teen’s look to it. The lights on the stage illuminated off her clothes as she looked throughout the crowd in awe.  
She never knew she would ever make it this far. 

Her teacher had told her that she would make a wonderful singer one day, but she didn’t expect this. The crowd of a thousand people here just to hear her sing one song. She could even see that Twilight was up in the boxes in order to watch the performance as well.  
Nervousness started to strike the teen’s heart as she tried to control her emotions. The last thing she wanted was to make a fool of herself in front of thousands of people.  
The music was starting to take its course to where Sunset would have to sing again, and so, with a deep breath, she did.

“We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But, if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we’ve shared and seen. Don’t think about the way things might have been.” 

Off to the side of the stage, Fluttershy and AppleJack were both watching Sunset with smiles on their faces. They knew Sunset had a gift in singing they just never knew why the teen didn’t like singing in the first place. AppleJack patted her stepdaughter’s shoulder gently as she started to make her way to join the patron up in the boxes.

 

“Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we’ll never do. There will never be a day when I won’t think of you.”  
Up in the boxes, Twilight couldn’t help but stop looking at the teen on stage. She knew she had heard that voice somewhere before but just couldn’t put her finger on it. Celestia and Luna had told her that Trixie had quit the show unexpectedly and that they found another singer to do her part.

At first, Twilight was a little nervous that the people would not like it, or that the random singer would do a horrible job on the song. But she was immediately turned down when the teen opened up her mouth.  
She sounded like an angel.  
Just then, Twilight’s eyes widen as she looked at the teen closely. Her red and gold hair swishing slightly as the teen moved her head, and her teal eyes would sometimes look up at Twilight but then quickly look back out into the audience. Realization struck the girl instantly.

“Can it be? Can it be, Sunset?” 

The words that came out of her mouth were just the kick she needed to pull herself together. With a smile, she quickly stood up and clapped her hands together while saying, “Bravo!”  
Quickly, Twilight started to make her way down to where the stage was as she passed by an unknown AppleJack, who stopped in her tracks when she saw the girl walking away from her seat.

 

“Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were! She may not remember me, but I remember her.”  
Back with Sunset, the teen was starting to relax even more as she knew that the song was coming close to an end. She was a little sad that she had to stop singing, but really, she just wanted to go back to her dressing room and just sleep for the rest of the night. The music started to change again as the teen readied her voice to sing again.

 

“Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me, that sometimes you will think…”  
Sunset stopped as a grin started to form on her face. ‘Guess it’s time to show off then.’ She thought as she started to sing in an up and down rhythm that made the audiences faces awe in wonder.  
“…of me!” 

 

The audiences clapped and cheered as they stood up in their seats. Sunset smiled excitedly as she bowed in order to thank them for their support. Flowers were flown onto the stage as the teen quickly picked one of the flowers up and made a dash for it backstage. If she didn’t hurry there would be no telling what would happen to her if the people caught her in the hallways.

 

________________________________________

The night was a success as everyone backstage cheered for the wonderful performance that had just happened on stage. Fluttershy was quick to make her way towards her stepsister in order to congratulate her, but she suddenly lost sight of her when she entered the busy hallway of the theater. Everyone was outside in search for the beautiful voiced teen in order to talk to her, but Fluttershy knew that her sister wouldn’t be out here even if she was dared to.

 

Nobody would want to be out here in this chaos for too long.

 

There was only one place she knew where the teen would be and quickly made a dash towards the underground chapel in the Opera House.  
________________________________________

Sunset was already kneeling down in the chapel as she started to light candles. A picture of the teen’s father were behind the burning candles as the teen bowed her head in order to make a quickly prayer to her father when suddenly –

 

“Brava, Brava, Bravissimo…” 

 

The ghost chilling sound of an unknown voice danced through Sunset’s ears. She quickly opened her eyes as she looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from. She had heard it many times before when she was younger. She had thought she was losing her mind at first, but then soon discovered that the voice was nothing but harmless. It always spoke to her when she was ever feeling down or out of it.  
It made her feel as if she had an angel by her side.

 

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came as Sunset looked back to the doorway.

 

“Sunset? Sunset?” 

 

The voice was too familiar for the teen to not know it. A smile soon started to form on her lips as she was about to call out to her sister when –

 

“Sunset…” 

 

The same unknown voice from before spoke again, only this time it was faint. Sunset snapped her head back around as she searched the walls for a clue of any kind, but nothing stood out to her.  
Suddenly, Fluttershy had finally made her way down the spiral staircase as she saw her sister knelt over in front of some candles. A tease started to play in her voice as she made her way over to him.

 

“Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret! Who is your great tutor?”  
Sunset couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s teasing voice. It probably was about time to tell Fluttershy her secret. She just didn’t know how to explain it at first. Where should she start? After mentally fighting herself, she finally decided on where to start his story about her angel of music.

 

“Fluttershy, when AppleJack took me here to live with you guys, I would always come down here by myself in order to pray over my lost father. I would light a candle in honor of him, but then I would hear a voice, from above. And in my dreams she was always there. You see, before my dad died he told me that I would be protected by an angel; an angel of music.” Sunset explained as she looked over at her sister’s face.  
Fluttershy didn’t meet Sunset’s eyes for a while until she finally looked up at her. She seemed to have taken the information in pretty well. She wasn’t calling her a weirdo or something that he was afraid would happen if she told her this.  
A sigh left the girl’s mouth as she looked at the other straight in the eye, almost as if questioning her about her next answer.

 

“Sunset, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your dad have come to coach you?”

 

“Who else, Fluttershy?”

 

Fluttershy didn’t answer as she looked down over at the side in deep thought. Sunset didn’t seem to understand what her sister was so worried about. If her father came to watch over her and help her then that would be a good thing, right? It would mean that he still cared for her even in the afterlife.

 

“My parents once spoke of an angel. I used to dream she’d appear. Now as I sing I can sense her, and I know she’s here.”  
Sunset said as she slowly started to stand up from her spot on the floor. Dazed almost, she started to talk what was inside her mind and didn’t even notice the worried expression on Fluttershy’s face as she listened to her sister’s useless reasoning.

 

“Here in this room, she calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know she’s always with me. She, the unseen genius.”  
Fluttershy about had enough as she quickly took Sunset’s hands and started to lead the girl out of the room, thinking her mind must be getting sick from staying inside the underground room for too long.  
“Sunset you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can’t come true. Sunset, you’re talking in riddles and it’s not like you!” 

 

Even if the words of what her sister told her were true, they still didn’t make Sunset believe that she did have an angel watching over her. It got her this far, hadn’t it? Without even thinking, Sunset started to sing in hopes that her angel would hear her.

 

“Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory.” 

 

“Who is this angel this…” Fluttershy whispered to herself as she continued to drag Sunset back to her quarters.

 

“Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel!” Both teens said at the same time as they both had different means in their words.

 

Suddenly, Sunset stopped walking as if she was afraid or something. Fluttershy looked behind her to see that the teen was looking around the halls as if they were hiding something that the teenage girl couldn’t see.

 

“She’s with me even now…” 

 

“Your hands are cold…” 

 

“All around me…” 

 

“Your face, Sunset, its white!” 

 

“It frightens me…” 

 

“Don’t be frightened.”


	3. Phantom Of The Opera

It had been an hour until Fluttershy and Sunset made it back to their quarters. The theater was still bustling with people who still wanted to see the mysterious new singer that sang on stage. It was a horror flick as the teens tried their best to get away from the hungry mob of people so they could rest and sleep well in their comfy beds.

Finally, after 30 minutes of trying to break away from the chaotic crowd, the teens quickly made their way towards their quarters to only find that their mother was already there waiting for them. A smile was plastered on her lips as AppleJack hugged both of her children lovingly.

“Chapel again?” AppleJack said as she looked over at her oldest child.

Fluttershy nodded with a cheeky grin on her face. “Yep! Had to drag her away from the place this time. I think we might need to put a collar or something on her so we know where she is.” The girl teen teased as she ruffled the female’s messy hair.

“Hey! I’m not a pet! I can take care of myself thank you!” Sunset argued as she tried to fix her hair where her sister messed it up.

“Yeah, says the one who talks to herself all the time.” Fluttershy taunted as she could see that she hit a nerve in the girl’s body. A warning glare was shot towards her as the girl started to open her mouth, but quickly shut it when she saw her mother’s stern face.

“Now you two, enough! I swear it’s like the older you two get the more you like to pick at each other.” AppleJack sighed as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

Sunset just smiled as she slung her arm around Fluttershy. “Hey, we’re sisters. I think we’re supposed to fight with each other.”

Fluttershy grinned as she elbowed her sister’s side. “Yeah, plus, this is just how we show how much we care for each other.”

AppleJack rolled her eyes as she shook her head at the two teens. Children could give you such a headache after a short while. With sigh, AppleJack dropped her hand back down to her side as a small smile fell onto her face.

“I guess it can’t be helped. Oh, and Sunset,” AppleJack started as she pulled out a red rose from her pocket, “She’s pleased with you.” She said as she handed the flower to the teen.  
Fluttershy raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the rose. She was about to say something when her mother touched her shoulder and shook her head in an attempt to say ‘don’t ask’ as the two left the youngling to her thoughts.  
________________________________________  
It had been an hour and Twilight still hadn’t been able to see Sunset. She first had to talk to the entire guest about how much they enjoyed the performance before she could even try to make it to the teen’s dressing room. 

She was in no attempt in not seeing the young teen after tonight so she had to hurry before Sunset decided to finally go to bed.  
With a quick slip and a slide, she was finally in front of Sunset’s room. Nervousness started to fill the girl’s heart as she clutched and unclutched her fists. Why was she so nervous? It was just her long lost friend she barely got to see after she moved away suddenly.

Twilight quickly ignored the uncomfortable feelings that ran through her body as she slowly turned the doorknob. She peeked inside to only stop at the sight she saw. Sunset was still in her dress as she leaned over a  
dresser while fiddling with a red rose in her hands. Her red and gold hair was messy over her teal eyes that glowed under her bang. The sight was breathtaking as Twilight thought the teen would never grow to look as adorable as she was just now.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head as a grin started to play around her face. With a breath, she walked into the dressing room and started to chant a little rhyme she used to say when Sunset and her were little.

“Little Sunny, let her mind wonder. Little Sunny thought, would I founder more with dolls or shoes?” Twilight rhymed as he could see the teen’s expression start to change slightly. The girl walked closer as she watched the young teen look up with shock in her eyes.

Sunset couldn’t help but stare at the girl before her. Twilight was in her room, and of course she was rhyming her annoying little riddle she made up when they were little that would just eat at Sunset’s skin. The teen crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the girl walk closer to her with that stupid, yet blinding smile over her beautiful face.

“Twilight. I thought you would’ve forgotten that rhyme by now.” Sunset said as she narrowed her eyes slightly at the girl.

“What? You still annoyed about the little nickname I gave you, Sunny?” Twilight teased as the girl scowled at her.

“Yes, and if you’re only in here to tease me about it, then go away so I can get some sleep.” 

Sunset said as she turned her back to the girl.

Twilight chuckled at the teen’s childish behavior as she made her way over to her. With a swift movement, she wrapped her arms from behind the teen as she leaned forward a bit to whisper in her ear.

“You’re still stubborn as the last time I saw you.” She said as she felt Sunset stiffen in her hold slightly. She could probably guess that the teen was blushing by the sudden touch. With a chuckle, she slowly let go of the girl as the red and gold stood up from her spot and turned to look back at her.

“You say it as if it’s a bad thing.” Sunset joked with a cocky grin on her face.

“Hmm…depends on how you look at it.” Twilight said as a frown formed onto the girl’s face. The girl chuckled lightly as she pulled the teen into a tight hug. “You sang like an angel tonight.”

Sunset couldn’t help but blush at the sudden words. Was she trying to embarrass her even more? It was bad enough that the girl was hugging her with such passion that it almost made the teen’s heart explode with excitement. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around Twilight in order to pull her closer as she closed her eyes to in take the girl’s sweet lavender scent.

After a minute of just enjoying one another’s company, Twilight finally pulled back from the teen. A smile soon formed on her lips when Sunset’s eyes met hers. Those bright teal eyes that whenever you saw them you would think that electricity would come crawling out of them.

“So, what has my little Sun –“Twilight started but quickly stopped when she saw the warning glare appear on Sunset’s face. The girl just rolled her eyes. “Fine. What has my little Sunset been up to since the last time I saw her?”

Sunset smiled when she heard that Twilight used her proper name and not her stupid nickname. There was actually a lot she wanted to tell the girl, but knew if she did then they would be here all night so she decided to just summon up the important parts instead.

“Well, a lot actually. Remember when my dad would tell me that one day I would be visited by an angel of music? Well, my dad is dead now, Twilight, and I have been visited by the angel. It’s actually the reason as to why  
I sounded so good tonight.” Sunset explained as she nervously started to scratch the back of her head sheepishly.

Twilight smiled as she shook her head at the teen. She gently placed her hands on Sunset’s shoulders in order to make the girl look up at her.

“I wouldn’t doubt it, and now, we go to dinner.” She said as she lightly patted the teen’s shoulders and started to make her way towards the door.

Sunset was stunned for a moment as she let Twilight’s words sink into her. ‘Dinner? She wanted to have dinner with me?’ Sunset thought as she quickly shook her head and grabbed onto Twilight’s arm in order to make her stop. “No, Twilight, I can’t. The angel of music is very strict.”

“Then I won’t let you stay up too late.” Twilight teased as she chuckled to herself, pulling away from Sunset’s grip as she continued on her way.

“Twilight–“Sunset started but was soon interrupted.

“Oh, come on, Sunset. I haven’t seen you in years and you won’t even have dinner with me? Come now you must change. I’ll only be two minutes.” Twilight said as she left the room.

“No! Twilight wait!” Sunset yelled but was too late for the other girl had already left the room. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go and hangout with her long lost friend. It was the fact that her angel didn’t allow her to date which was very strange to Sunset, but she never questioned it.

But what Sunset didn’t know was that when Twilight left someone had locked the door without the girl noticing. Everyone in the Opera House had already retired to their quarters for a well-deserved rest for tomorrow’s new rehearsal. Most of the lights from within the building were already turned off as the two new managers had locked up the place tight and had left to go back to their own home. Sunset was still in her room as she just finished changing out of her dress and now into her comfortable sleeping clothes. She knew she couldn’t leave with Twilight so she might as well get ready for bed.

Suddenly, the candles from inside Sunset’s room blew out all of a sudden. Darkness filled the room as the teen looked up with alarm plastered on her face. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The moon glowed through the window in order to brighten up the dark room just a bit. A chill crawled up Sunset’s spine as she slowly started to make her way towards the door when –

“Insolent girl, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!” 

A ghost chilling voice boomed throughout the dark room. Sunset could feel her heart start to quicken by every sound the unknown voice said. She could tell the voice was angry with what had happened between her and 

Twilight. Slowly, she turned around as she tried to pin point the angry voice to only see that it was everywhere around her. It was nearly impossible to tell where the voice was coming from. When the voice stopped, Sunset gave a quick breath as she tried to apologize to her angel.

“Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, mistress.” 

The voice came again only this time is seemed amused.

“Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!” 

Sunset was confused for a moment as she slowly lifted up her eyes to only gasp at the sudden sight she saw. There before her was a woman dressed entirely in black. Her hands were fixed in with gloves as they seemed to twitch eagerly in order to touch something. The woman was slightly taller than Sunset and possibly a lot older than her as she could see some of the outline of her face while part of it was covered with a black mask. Her eyes glowed an intimidating color of magenta as she could see that the woman had large poofy orange hair with yellow in it. 

Curiosity pulled on Sunset’s heart as she stared at the mysterious woman before her. Could she be her angel? Why did she wear a mask? Sunset couldn’t help but feel drawn to the unknown presence as she started to make her way towards the woman in a daze almost.

“Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me strange angel.” 

“I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music.” 

The sound of banging and raddling could be heard from outside the room. Twilight had come back to get Sunset but to only see that the door was locked. The girl thought that maybe the teen locked it in order for her to change without someone dropping in on her, but not until a low voice started to come from inside the room. Panic struck Twilight as she tried to desperately open the door.

“Who is that voice? Who is that in there?!” she yelled as she tried to get an answer but to only hear none. “Sunset? SUNSET!”

“I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music.” 

The angel sang again as Sunset walked closer to the woman unaware by the panic yelling from outside her room. A gloved hand was placed out for the teen to take as Sunset slowly lifted her hand and took hold of it. The grip tightened instantly when the teen touched it as she let herself be lured into a hallway filled with candles up and down the walls.

Sunset didn’t move her eyes away from the woman as if she were cast under a spell. Every so often the woman would look back at her to see if she was still following her.Sunset’s chest tighten by an unknown force as her mouth started to move while words from her mind flew out of it in a melodic voice.

“In sleep she sang to me. In dreams she came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.” 

The woman seemed to be amused as she heard Sunset sing. She continued to lead the teen through her maze like home. For years she had watched over the girl in hopes that one day she would be able to take her, and bring her to her lair under the Opera House. The lust and pleasure of finally touching the teen made the woman want more as her magenta eyes met again with teal, dazed ones. They rounded a corner that lead to where a stream and a boat could be seen from below. The woman tightened her grip on Sunset’s hand as she continued to walk.

“Sing once again with me a strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.” 

Sunset was suddenly pushed forward as her back made contact with a wall. She gasped slightly by the sudden force as she could feel a chilled hand move around her neck and cheek. The woman’s face was inches from hers as she could feel her body shiver with pleasure that she thought never existed. 

A chill traveled down her spine as she felt the woman’s cold hand go under her shirt. Her body stiffened slightly as she felt cold fingers graze over her tight stomach. The touch of her hair being tugged on made the teen open her eyes halfway before she was suddenly pushed down onto the side where she landed on a boat.

A grin formed on the woman’s face as she started to row the boat down the stream. Sunset was still caught up by the sudden affection that it took her awhile until she was sitting properly in the boat. The water was warm as steam rose from it. The whole place looked like she was in a dream, but she knew well that this was the real deal.

“Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask she wear.” 

“It’s me they hear.” 

“Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside my/your mind.” The two voices sang in harmony as they made their way closer to the lair.

Sunset watched as a gate rose up out of the water in order for them to continue on. The cave was enchanted with candles and a piano organ that was visible to all who could see.

“She’s there, the Phantom of the Opera.” Sunset let her body go as she continued to sing with what her heart wanted.

“Sing, my angel of music. Sing to me…” The woman said as she listened to her beautiful angel sing for her.

They had finally made it to the little rock island that made up the woman’s home. She swiftly walked out of the boat as she gracefully removed her black cape. Sunset, who was by now out of breath for singing too high, looked at the mysterious woman before her as she waited for her to say something.

 

A smile came to Adagio’s face as she said, “Welcome back, Sunset.”


	4. Music Of The Night

Sunset was speechless as she looked over at the woman. She didn’t know what to say. She had always wondered what it would be like to meet her angel, but now that she was literally in front of her, it was hard to not just stare and be silent. Half of her was saying that it was a dream, but by the way the woman touched her from before she knew it wasn’t. Still one question lingered in her mind:

“What’s your name?” Sunset asked only to quickly cover her mouth with her hand. Embarrassment flushed over her face as she tried to look away from the woman’s enchanting gaze.

A chuckle was heard as Sunset looked up to see the woman laughing over her childish behavior. With a smile, she said, “I go by many names, but I guess you could just call me Adagio.”

Adagio’s voice sent chills down the red gold’s back. The teen shifted her feet slightly as she tried to control herself as she looked over at the woman with wonder. There was more she wanted to know but just couldn’t find the courage to ask it. Nervousness started to crawl at her skin as she watched the woman walk over to him, her voice sending jolts of electricity through her body as she sang.

“Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses.” 

Adagio held one of her hands out for Sunset to take. Hesitation came to the teen as she slowly took the hand and stood up. She stepped out of the boat as she let the woman lead her deeper into her lair, showing her the things around her.

“Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night.” 

Sunset couldn’t help but gaze in awe at the place around her. She was starting to enjoy her surrounds more than the person before her. With a frown, the woman turned Sunset’s head back around so she was looking back at her. She even showed the teen a little model she built of the stage that showed a figure on it that looked an awful lot like Sunset.

“Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you’ll live as you’ve never lived before.” 

Sunset closed her eyes as she let the woman’s soothing voice flow throughout her body. A gasp left her mouth when the woman hit a high note that immediately sent shivers of joy down her spine. She slowly opened her   
eyes to only see that Adagio was staring at her with glazed covered eyes. The sight was enough to make the teen blush as the woman continued to lead Sunset throughout her home.

“Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight; the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me.” 

By the last verse, Sunset could feel her face start to heat up. The touch of the woman’s hands falling ghostly around her face made her want to look away, but she couldn’t. She jumped suddenly when she felt Adagio’s hands start to travel up and down her body. She couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden jolts of pleasure that were sent throughout her body.

“Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.” 

The woman was behind her as she whispered in her ear. She grabbed one of Sunset’s hands and let the teen touch her face. She continued to torture the girl with her hands as she finally released her from her touch and started to lead her through the lair again.

“Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write; the power of the music of the night.” 

Adagio lifted back a drape of white curtains as she let Sunset look inside. With a smile, the teen looked inside but to only stare speechless at the sight she saw. A replica of herself as a mannequin was before her that was dressed in a wedding dress. Sunset couldn’t take it anymore as she finally just let her body collapse.

Adagio quickly caught the fainted girl in her arms. She should’ve known showing her the mannequin would probably shake the teen’s nerves even more. At least she knew what the woman thought about her and what she wanted to be with her. She lifted the teen up in her arms as she started to make her way towards her bedroom. Carefully, she lowered the girl down onto the sheets as a smile lingered over her face.

“You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night.” She whispered quietly as she let her hand move hesitantly over Sunset’s cheek before leaving her to sleep.   
________________________________________  
The morning was quiet as the Opera House slowly started to come to life. Everyone inside slowly were starting to wake up from their peaceful dreams. Fluttershy was one of those people as she quickly changed out of her nightgown and into her normal dancing attire. She was on her way towards Sunset’s dressing room since she wasn’t in her bed this morning. The teen had just made it to the room to only find that it was locked.

Confusion stuck Fluttershy’s mind as she pulled out a spare key from her pocket and started to unlock the door; thinking that Sunset probably locked it in case someone tried to walk in on her. Slowly, she opened the door as she peaked inside. The room was quiet and dark as some light come from the window. It seemed that no one has been inside the room since last night.  
Fluttershy started to grow worried about her little sister. Where could she be? Surely she hadn’t just vanished into thin air? The young girl walked inside the room to see that nothing looked out of the ordinary. She was just about to leave and tell her mother what had happened until she saw something.

Light started to flicker slight behind the tall standing mirror. It looked as if a secret passage was placed behind it. Curiously, Fluttershy walked over to the mirror and pulled it to the side as she saw that it led to a secret passage underground the Opera House. She slowly walked inside the cold watery room as she adventured forward.  
Surely her mother wouldn’t mind if she was late for practice. She had to find Sunset first anyway because without her then the dance would be a total disaster. Plus, she doubt that her mother would like it if she found out her daughter was missing.

The room was dark as the teen could see cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Unlit torches were placed all around the walls as water dripped onto the slippery dark walls of stone. The sound of squeaking could be heard as Fluttershy saw mice and rats run along the floor. It was almost as if she was in a horror film as if she was waiting for the killer to jump out at her and kill her on the spot. She was so caught up in her surroundings that she barely even noticed the sudden hand that touched her shoulder.

Gasping, Fluttershy turned around to see a frowning AppleJack.

“Mom? W-what are you doing here?” Fluttershy asked.

AppleJack said nothing but grab her daughter’s hand as she started to take her out of the room.  
________________________________________

The sound of girls screaming and giggling could be heard inside the girl’s dressing room. Big Mac, the Opera House’s stagehand man, was chasing girls around the room as he pretended to act like the opera ghost. He knew girls were scared of anything scary and just made his job even easier to get closer to them.

“Like dried up clay is his skin. A great black hole served as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso!” He said as he took a rope and wrapped it around on of the girls as he pretended to bit of their neck.

AppleJack had just brought her daughter back from inside the room as she watched Mac with disgust in her eyes. The man was nothing but a disgusting perv that wanted nothing from a girl but to be in her pants. She quickly walked over to the squealing girl in his arms as she separated the two immediately.

“Those who speak of what they know, find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. Big Mac, hold your tongue! Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!” 

AppleJack slapped the man across the face as the girls around them gasped in shock. Feeling as if she had accomplished something, she left the room as the excitement from inside the room before was quickly turned over into nothing but silence.  
________________________________________

Sunset woke to the sound of music playing in a low rhythm. She was rather confused at first when she noticed her weird surroundings. Where was she? It looked as if she was underground and in someone’s bed. She noticed she was still dressed in her clothes so that meant nothing had happened to her. The noise she heard earlier started to play again as she slowly got up and started to make her way throughout the room.

“I remember there was mist. Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a woman.” 

The teen looked throughout the candle lit room as she followed the music that danced around in her head. It was suddenly interrupted though when Sunset looked to see a woman playing the piano from across the room. Her memory was starting to come back to her as she stared curiously at the masked woman before her.

The sound of Sunset’s voice must’ve flew over to the woman’s ears cause she immediately stopped what she was doing as she looked back at her. Magenta eyes met teal instantly as the world around them seemed to stop to a slow pace. Sunset couldn’t help but smile slightly as she remembered that this woman was her angel of music.

She didn’t seem to look like the teen thought in her visions, but she was just happy to have finally met her. She slowly started to make her way towards her as her mind continued to wonder back to the mask. Why did she wear it? As much as she hated it, she just had to pull it off. She wanted to know the woman who hid under it. Even if she would come to regret it in the end.

“Who was that shape in the shadow? Who’s that face in the mask?” She said to herself as she reached the woman before her.

Adagio let the girl touch her face she melted into the touch. Without the woman noticing, Sunset slowly pulled the mask off of her face. She couldn’t get a good look though because she was immediately flown back onto the ground as Adagio covered her face with her hands. A glare was thrown straight at her face as the woman started to curse out at her with a snarl.

“Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?” 

Adagio shouted as she pulled down a drape that covered a mirror. Sunset was paralyzed with fear as she watched the woman in horror start to knock over lamps and candles all around her.

“Curse you! You little liar! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you… Curse you… Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly, secretly…oh, Sunset…” 

Sunset gasped by the sound of her name. Her eyes darted upward as she could see that the woman was looking at her with sorrow.

“Fear can turn to love. You’ll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster of this repulsive carcass who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly, secretly…oh, Sunset…” 

Guilt surrounded Sunset as she looked down at the black mask in her hands. Maybe she shouldn’t have pulled the mask off by her own free will. She should’ve just asked first before doing things by herself. She didn’t know the woman would flip out and yell at her like that over just because of her mask. The teen never got a good look at Adagio’s face but by her reaction she could tell that the woman didn’t want anyone seeing it.  
With a gulp, a slowly gave the mask back to the Siren as she eagerly took it back from the teen’s hands. Sunset didn’t look up to meet the woman’s eyes until she knew that the mask was back on in order to show she was sorry.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder as she looked up to see that the woman was looking down at her with a frown.

 

“We must go back, those morons that run my theater will be wondering where you are.”


	5. Back to the Beginning

The Opera House was bustling with people as Celestia tried to make her way inside. People from everywhere were there in order to get tickets to the next performance in hope to see the mysterious singer again. Celestia however was facing a threat worse than death. First Trixie the famous singer leaves and now from what her sister told her is that Sunset Shimmer has now gone missing! Without a main singer or a cast there was no way they could continue on with the show tonight.

Celestia gave a huff as she took off her coat. Nothing seemed to be going her way these past few days. There was no doubt that she wasn’t worried about Sunset’s disappearance, but with her sister bringing it up every few minutes at home she couldn’t help but feel a little bit annoyed. What was so special about the kid anyway? Sure she had a voice of an angel, but did she really matter that much to be keeping her sister up past midnight thinking about what could’ve happened?

The woman shook her head as she continued to make her way upstairs. Thinking about the problem was doing nothing for her nerves. The best thing to do was to try and wait and see if the teen came back or not. The sound of scurrying feet fled through Celestia’s ears as she looked up to see her sister hurrying toward her.

“Oh, Celestia, what on earth are we going to do? Without a cast we can’t entertain our guests for tonight!” Luna exclaimed as she hurried towards her sister.

“Now Luna, I’m sure we can think of something.” Celestia said as she tried to confront her sister the best she good. “Have you heard any other news about Sunset?”

Luna frowned. “No. She’s still missing. I don’t get it Celestia, why would Sunset just leave without telling any of us? I mean her family and everyone is here so why would she leave?”

Celestia had to think on that one. What her sister was saying did make sense. It wasn’t like for the girl to just walk out and leave unexpected. If she was going to go somewhere and to make sure she wasn’t followed, she would’ve done a better job at covering her tracks.

Unless…

“You don’t think she could’ve been –“Celestia started but was quickly shot down when her sister gave her a stern look.

“Don’t even finish that sentence. I’m pretty sure she’s probably in the Opera House somewhere and we just haven’t found her yet.”

“Uh, sweetie, do you think we would’ve found her by now if she was in the Opera House? I mean we’ve practically searched the whole building up and down, and there is still no sign of the kid.” Celestia said, trying to reason with her sister.

Luna gave a glare towards the woman until finally she sighed. She knew what her sister was saying was right. If Sunset was still in the building they would’ve found her by now. It was just the fact that she didn’t want to believe that something did happen to her.

“I know, Celestia. I just…I just didn’t want to believe it.” She said as she rubbed her hand over her forehead. All of this worrying and searching for the red and gold teen had made her get a headache. Who knew worrying this much over one person would have you feeling this bad.

With a sigh, Luna lowered her hand back down towards her side until something caught her eye. She didn’t know how she didn’t notice it before. Her blue eyes flickered towards where her sister hand was as she saw a white envelope slightly clutched in her right hand.

“Celestia, what’s that?” she asked, pointing towards the letter.

Celestia looked to where her sister was pointing to see the forgotten letter in her hands. She was so caught up in trying to figure out what to do for tonight’s performance that she completely forgot about the letter. A frown soon formed on the woman’s face as she started to fiddle her fingers around the loose opening of the paper. She had read over it and wanted to show her sister what the thing said, but every time she saw it he wanted to do nothing but rip the letter in many pieces to help calm her nerves.

“It’s nothing, Luna. Just a letter I got this morning that I really just want to burn and throw away.” Celestia mumbled, scowling.

Confusion flown on the woman’s face as she urged her sister to read it to her anyway.

Celestia sighed as she pulled out the small piece of paper and started reading it.

“Dear Celestia, 

Just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post; P.T.O. No one likes a debtor so it’s better if my orders are obeyed! 

Signed, 

A.D.” 

“A.D.? Who’s that?” Luna asked, watching as her sister pocketed the letter into her pants.

“I don’t know, but whoever she is apparently we owe her money.”

“Money?! B-but…how much?”

Celestia stayed quiet for a moment as she adverted her eyes away before mumbling, “$20,000…”

“$20,000?! Is this person crazy?! We don’t even have that much after having that huge success from last night! Ugh…what more could possibly go on today?”

“Where is she?”

Both Luna and Celestia jumped when they heard the unknown voice. They quickly turned around to see that they’re patron, Twilight, was running towards them with a very unhappy look on her face.

“You mean Trixie?” Celestia asked as she made her way over towards the slightly fuming teen.

A scowl ran across Twilight’s face when she heard the mention of the once famous singer. Why in the world would they think that she wanted to see her? Ever since the turn of events after seeing Sunset last night, the girl could barely even function herself after witnessing the locked and unfamiliar sound that was coming from the teen’s room. She thought she would just confront the red and gold teen the next day and ask her what had happened, but no, instead she had to get a letter that only fired up her nerves even more.  
And now the people she worked with are asking her if she wanted to see the terrible? As if!

“No, I mean Sunset Shimmer. Where is she?” Twilight asked, or well, rather demanded.

Celestia gave an annoyed huff. “Well how should we know?”

“She freaking lives here, how can you not know where she is? Besides, I got your letter this morning and I would like to have an answer for it!” Twilight demanded as she showed a white envelope to the two adults.

Both adults looked at each other in confusion.

“A letter? We never sent you a letter.” Luna said, looking over at Twilight.

“W-what? B-but if you didn’t send it then that would mean Sunset wouldn’t be…here?” Twilight asked as she tried to piece together the missing pieces in her mind.

“Of course she’s not here! If she was then we wouldn’t be –“

Luna placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder in order to stop her before the woman and teen started to have a fight. “Celestia, stop before you start something.” She could tell that her sister wanted to protest, but she wasn’t going to have it as she threw a warning glare at her.

Once she saw that Celestia was going to be quiet, she turned her gaze over to Twilight who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

“Twilight, may I see the letter that was sent to you?” Luna asked as she watched until the letter was in her grasp. Opening the envelope, the woman could see that it was sent by the same person who they apparently owed money to.

“What does it say, Luna?” Celestia asked as she tried to read the letter before her.

Luna looked over at her sister. “It says: Do not fear for Miss Shimmer. The angel of music has her under her wing. Make no attempt to see her again.”

Twilight clutched and unclutched her hands as she tried to calm herself. After hearing the words from the letter again, she couldn’t help but want to pull her hair out without knowing if Sunset was ok or not.

“If you guys didn’t write it, then who did?” Twilight asked as she watched the two people before her shake their heads in an attempt to say that they didn’t know.

“Where is she?”

Everyone turned around as the watched the front doors of the Opera House open. A very angry Trixie came stomping through the hallways as she made her way over towards the three people, her eyes in a glare as her mouth was up into a snarl. Trixie, the famous singer, was back and she sure as heck didn’t look happy about something, or at someone.

Celestia and Luna were shocked to see that Trixie had returned after making sure a huge blow out the last time they saw her. They both told Trixie that they were happy she was back, but Trixie barely paid them any attention for her eyes were glued on a different person.

“It won’t be a happy ‘welcome back’ unless your precious patron explains herself to me first!” Trixie spat as she glared threatening at Twilight.

Deep purple eyes rolled in annoyance as Twilight crossed her arms over her chest. “And what exactly should I be explaining myself for?”

Trixie snarled. “Don’t play dumb with me! I got your little letter and I ain’t happy about it!”

Luna raised a brow as she looked over at Twilight in confusion. “A letter? You sent her a letter?”

“Of course not!” Twilight protested.

“You didn’t send this?” Trixie asked as she showed the girl a white envelope.

“Of course I didn’t send it! I think I would’ve remembered if I did!” Twilight slightly yelled as she tightened her hands into fists.

“You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?” Trixie threatened as if testing for the girl to prove her wrong.

“And what is it that I meant to have sent?” Twilight asked, snatching the letter from Trixie’s hand. Opening it, she began to read, “Your days at the Opera House are numbered. Sunset Shimmer will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place.”

Everyone was silent for a moment as they let the words of the letter sink in. Nothing was making sense. It was almost as if the situation at hand was only getting nowhere without a proper answer fast. First, Sunset disappears and now everyone’s getting letters from an unknown person that no one knew. The only positive thing in matter so far was that Trixie came back, but it seemed that the negative factor only got bigger by the minute.

Celestia just about had enough with the stupid letters until –

“Sunset has returned.”

The quiet, soothing sound of woman speaking flung over to all of their ears as they saw that the countery woman, AppleJack, standing in the hallway with them.

Luna couldn’t help but sigh in relief when she heard the news. “Oh, thank goodness. I thought something terrible had happened to her.”

“Do you know where she is?” Celestia asked as she wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulder.

“Yes, she’s in her room right now resting.” AppleJack said as she gave the two adults a small smile to show that the young teen was fine.

“May I see her?” Twilight asked as he looked over at AppleJack with hope.

AppleJack gave a frown as she shook her head. “I’m sorry, Sugar cube, but no. She wishes to not see anyone for a while.”

The girl gave a frown as she lowered her head down in disappointment.

“But, I do have a letter.” AppleJack stated as she pulled out a white envelope from her pocket.

Celestia held out her hand. “May I?” she asked as she watched AppleJack hand the letter over to her. She gave a quick glance over to her sister before opening it.

“Well, what’s it say?” Trixie asked as he crossed his arms, impatiently.

“Ladies, 

I have now sent you several letters of the most amiable detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Sunset Shimmer has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of II Muto, you will therefore cast Trixie as the pageboy and put Sunset in the role of Countess. The role which Sunset plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pagegirl is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. 

P.S. 

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored? A disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, ladies, your obedient servant.  
A.D.” 

Silence fell the room when Celestia finished reading the letter. Whoever this A.D. person was it would seem that she thought she owned the Opera House. No one knew what to say by the sudden change of events.

Trixie gave a growl as she walked over to Celestia, snatched the letter, and ripped it into pieces as she shot a death glare towards Twilight.

“Sunset. It’s all about that stupid little brat! I can tell you all who probably sent that! The Vicomte – her lover!” Trixie yelled as she pointed an accusing finger towards the young girl’s way.

Deep purple eyes glared as Twilight tightened her hands into fists. “Oh sure, blame me just because me and Sunset have a history together! It’s not my fault you didn’t get the lead part just because the teen can sing better than you!”

“Why you little –“

“Enough!”

Both girls stopped as they looked over to see a fuming Luna.

“I have just about enough of you two yapping at each other nonstop. Whoever this A.D. person is she does not order Celestia and me around about our job, and since Sunset is in need of working order it is only fair that Trixie gets the leading part while Miss. Shimmer plays the pageboy; the silent role. That is, unless Trixie agrees to the do the show.”

Trixie gave a grin. “Of course I’ll do the show. My public needs their star don’t they?”

“Well then it’s settled. On with the show!”  
________________________________________  
The show was about to start as the Opera House was full of people. Everyone backstage wasn’t all that thrilled when they heard that Trixie was back, but were greatly happy that Sunset had returned safely.  
Speaking of Sunset, the teen was nervous. She was actually pretty glad that she didn’t have to sing in the performance tonight even if she did have to play as a girl. Knowing her luck, Twilight would probably find her and start to tease her nonstop about how cute and adorable she probably looked in a dress, and just embarrass the heck out of her. Just thinking about Twilight’s express made her just want to hide under her bed and never come out.

A blush started to form on Sunset’s face as she watched until the show started. She had to calm herself down before someone thought she was sick or something. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes in order to calm her nerves. It wasn’t going to help her at all when she saw Twilight out there in the audience. She’d probably be grinning like a cheshire cat out there when Sunset had to change out of her clothes. Nothing was going to be good for her tonight.

Suddenly, the lights on stage started to dim slightly as Sunset watched the curtains begin to rise. She quickly, yet carefully, made her way over to where she was supposed to be as the performance started.  
________________________________________  
While the performance was a success so far, the sounds of the melodic voices brushed throughout the shadows. They seemed to want nothing but to make the unwanted voices stop as they swayed irritated. Magenta eyes glowed in the shadows as they watched the performance take place from above the rafters. Even though she sent a letter describing how the performance show has to be done; it would seem that the two managers completely ignored her commands all together again.

A low growl started to form in the woman’s throat as she started to make her way towards the balcony. If they weren’t going to listen to her by words, then they might by voice.  
________________________________________  
Sunset ripped off her boyish disguise as she let the hidden dress fall into place under her clothes. Her teal eyes darted straight to the floor when she saw that the extra attire was off of her. She knew if she met the eyes of her crush her face would be as red as a tomato. The only thing she could do was to remain calm and finish the performance without any distractions.  
She had just finished her last step when –

“Did I not instruct that box five should be kept empty?”

Gasps were heard throughout the whole theater as he unknown voice boomed in the room. Murmurs started to roam the place as everyone looked up towards the balcony in order to see just who had interrupted the show.

Sunset was frozen in place as she could feel her body start to shake slightly.

“It’s her…” she whispered to herself, but apparently it had caught Trixie’s ears.

“Your part is silent you little toad!” she yelled, slightly as she moved over to the side in order to spray some mouth freshener into her mouth.

Sunset gave the girl a glare as she started to mess with the sleeves of her dress. Man…how did we wear these things? They were so uncomfortable and not to mention really flashy in the chest section. Sunset gave a gulp as she look up in the boxes to only regret it.

Twilight was looking at her as Sunset could see that she was wearing her charming smile that would only make the teen’s legs quiver on the spot. Teal eyes met purple instantly as the red gold desperately started to try and cover herself up even if she did look like a complete fool in front of everyone. Who wouldn’t want to try and hide themselves when someone was watching your every move with such passion in their eyes that it just made your whole body want to melt into place?

The sounds of violins started to reach Sunset’s ears as the teen snapped out of her faze. Trixie’s voice was killing the red gold’s ears as she tried to act as if nothing went wrong when Trixie’s high voice made an awful croaking noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing as laughs and giggles from the audiences started to fill the theater. Sunset couldn’t help but snicker a little as well as she watched Trixie run off the stage in total embarrassment.

The curtains were dropped back down onto the stage as Celestia and Luna quickly made their ways onto the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize!” Celestia said as she bowed at the audience. “The performance will begin again in ten minutes time as to where the role of the Countess will be instead played by Miss Shimmer!” she said as she looked from behind the curtain and desperately pulled Sunset out onto the stage as the audience cheered and clapped.

“W-wait, what?” Sunset started but to only be thrown back behind the curtain as she quickly started to make her way towards her dressing room.

“Until then, we would like to give you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight’s performance in order to show our apologies, thank you.” Luna said as she took a hold of her sister’s arm, quickly making their way off the stage.

The stage was a horror flick as everyone quickly changed out of their costumes and the stage completely in about just 30 minutes. The audiences were laughing their butts off as they watched the whole thing happen on stage. The theater finally started to calm down when the music of the ballet finally started.

Too bad it would only last for just a few minutes.

Sunset was on her way towards the stage when she heard the bloody scream of her sister on stage. Fear and panic lingered in her mind as she hurriedly made her way towards the frightened people around her, thinking that something must’ve happened to Fluttershy, but it wasn’t.

The body hanging from the stage was more tragic then Sunset had imagined before her parents died. The cold, lifeless body was none other…

… Than Big Mac.


	6. I Will Do All You Ever Ask Of Me

Sunset ran through the corridors of the Opera House. Fear was lingering in her mind as she ran towards the roof; not caring if she ran over someone or not. The image of seeing Big Mac hanging from the balcony of the stage continued to stay in her mind. She knew it wasn’t an accident as Celestia had called out to inform the people in the audience. Sure Mac was a drunken, perverted man sometimes but he wasn’t stupid enough to get himself killed by hanging from a rope. No. Someone must’ve attacked him and did the job for him, and Sunset knew just who that culprit was...Adagio Dazzle.

Sunset could still remember the hatred and darkness that covered the woman’s face when she had blown up in front of her that one time. Sunset was so scared that she thought the woman was going to hit her instead of the poor lamps and candles placed around the room.

She thought she was going to die…actually…

Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto her arm, making her stop in her tracks. Fear crawled into the teen’s skin as she slowly turned around. But her fear was soon relieved when she saw that it was only Twilight who had stopped her.

“Sunset, what’s wrong? You’re acting as if you saw a ghost or something.” Twilight asked as worry shown in her eyes.

Sunset gave a shaky breath as she adverted her eyes away from the girl. She couldn’t think straight without worrying that Adagio was probably looking over her shoulder, ready to attack and take her away again.

“Twilight, we can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous.” Sunset exclaimed as she pulled her arm away from the girl’s grip and started to make her way towards the roof again.

“W-wait! Sunset, what are you talking about?” Twilight yelled as she chased after the slightly frightened girl. She could see that the teen was heading towards the rooftop as she rounded corridor after corridor, apologizing every minute whenever she bumped into someone. What could have scared the girl so bad that with just one touch she would start hyperventilating with fear?

Twilight watched as the teen started to climb up the stairs to the roof. She about had enough of this little chasing game as she finally decided to confront the teen.

“Why have you brought me here?” 

“We can’t go back there!” 

“We must return!” 

“She’ll kill you! Her eyes will find us there!” 

“Sunset, don’t say that.” 

“Those eyes that burn!” 

“Don’t even think it.” 

“And if she has to kill a thousand men.” 

“Forget this waking nightmare.” 

“The Phantom of the Opera will kill…” 

“The phantom is a fable, believe me.” 

“…and kill again!” 

“There is no Phantom of the Opera.” 

Sunset wasn’t even listening to what Twilight had to say anymore. Why couldn’t she just believe that she was in danger just like everyone else around her? The Phantom was real and she wasn’t going to stop at nothing until she got what she wanted.

Sunset ran up the spiral staircase as she started to speak what was in her mind; Twilight not too far behind her.

“My God, who is this woman…” 

“My God, who is this woman…” 

“…who hunts to kill?” 

“…this mask of death?” 

“I can’t escape form her…” 

“Who is this voice you hear…” 

“…I never will!” 

“…with every breath?” 

“And in this labyrinth, where light is blind, the Phantom of the Opera if here/there inside your/my mind.” 

Snow fell from the sky as the two females made their way outside. Twilight quickly turned her body around as she watched the red gold with pity in her eyes. The teen was anything but ok as she continued to look around her surroundings as if she knew something was there. Her hands clutching tightly over a red rose that the older girl realized she held.

Fear and uncertainty covered over Sunset’s teal eyes as she tried to control her emotions. After seeing Big Mac hanging from above the stage, memories of old and dark history started to flowed her mind again. 

Memories of her father dyeing, hearing Adagio’s voice when she was younger. 

Even if she did try to forget, the memories would still live forever inside of her.

Sunset was so caught up in her own mind that she barely heard the words that left Twilight’s mouth.

“Sunset, there is no Phantom of the Opera. I can promise you that.” Twilight spoke as she started to make her way over towards the teen.

Sunset narrowed her eyes as she snapped her head around. Shocking Twilight as the red gold started to walk closer to the stunned girl instead.

“Twilight, I’ve been there, to the world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Twilight, I’ve seen her! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face, so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in the darkness, darkness.” 

Sunset could still remember Adagio’s face when she first saw her. To be honest, she did look like a woman that the teen had never seen before. Her yellow colored skin was smooth and slightly rough when she had touched her face. Sickly magenta colored eyes glowed dangerously yet warmly as if the rising sun on a hot day.

Even if she did look a little monstrous in the face that still didn’t faze Sunset as much as her anger. She was nothing but a woman who looked as if she had been through enough pain to last 

Sunset moved her fingers around the red rose she held in her hands. The only symbol and proof that she had that the Phantom…no that Adagio was real and not just his imagination. Her bright teal eyes gazed up and down the beautiful flower as she slowly started to walk away from Twilight, who was slowly trying to take in the newly forward news.

“But her voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I’d never heard before.” 

“What you heard was a dream and nothing more.” 

“Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore.” 

“Sunset, Sunset.” 

Twilight’s soothing voice flowed through Sunset’s ears as she slightly looked over at the girl behind her. The only other presence she felt was from her friend, so then why did she feel that she was being watched? The sound of snow crunching under moving feet continued to come closer as the red gold waited for the girl to reach her. She was slowly starting to calm herself down, saying that nothing was going to happen, that it was all in her head until –

“Sunset…” 

Sunset’s heart almost stopped as the familiar ghost chilled voice rang through the cold wind of winter. The teen’s breath started to hitch and grow rasp as she wildly moved her head around. She knew Adagio was near. Now she had found her and she was going to take her away before –

Arms embraced the teen’s shaken form. Twilight could feel Sunset’s tense form start to slowly relax as she tightened her hold around the teen; pulling her closer. After everything that the girl had told her, she wanted nothing more than to just hold the teen in her arms. She could tell Sunset was scared and all she wanted to do was make the teen forget about it all.

All her fears. All her pains.

Slowly, she took hold of Sunset’s hand and started to lead the teen closer to the center of the roof. The rose that was in the teen’s hand now was nothing but forgotten as the flower fell to the ground in a clump.

Sunset gazed her eyes up at Twilight as she let the girl’s calming words wash over her.

“No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I’m here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I’m here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you.” 

Twilight lifted one of her hands as she touched Sunset’s cheek gently. Teal eyes met purple instantly as a small smile slowly started to form on the young girl’s face.

“Say you’ll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That’s all I ask of you.” 

Sunset swiftly wrapped her arms around Twilight as she felt the girl run her fingers through her hair. The action helped calm the girl’s embarrassment as she just realized she had confessed her love to her friend. She couldn’t help it, it just kinda came out. Plus, she felt safe with Twilight unlike Adagio who proved her point when she had frightened her so. Even though the masked woman messed around with her body and made her feel things that she never thought she would ever feel in years, she knew that the feeling she felt towards Adagio was lust instead of love. Which was something she didn’t want. She wanted to fall in love and have the other person fall in love with her as well.

And Twilight seemed to fit the profile very well.

“Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You’re safe, no one will find you, and your fears are far behind you.” 

Twilight was stunned at first by the teen’s sudden confession, but she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. She had had a crush on the teen ever since they little and she knew Sunset felt the same way about her. A smile started to form on her lips as she gently pulled the teen back a little in order to show that she accepted the girl’s feelings in return.

Sunset couldn’t help but blush when she saw the look on Twilight’s face. She quickly adverted her eyes away from the girl embarrassed as she made her way over to the other side of the girl in order to think herself.

“All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me.” 

Sunset smiled as she slowly turned around to only see that Twilight was smiling as well. The girl held her hand towards the teen as an invitation for her to follow her. Shyly, Sunset took hold of Twilight’s hand as she let the girl lead her around the snow covered field.

“Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Sunset, that’s all I ask of you.” 

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.” 

“Share each day with me, each night, each morning.” Both females said as Twilight pulled Sunset closer towards her in order to wrap her arms around her. Sunset placed her hands on the girls chest as she looked up at Twilight’s warm and welcoming face.

“Say you love me…” 

“You know I do.” 

“Love me, that’s all I ask of you.” 

Twilight placed a hand on the back of Sunset’s neck as she slowly moved closer to the girl’s face. With a gasp, teal eyes flashed open wide when her lips met with warm, soft ones. Sunset couldn’t help but smile as she allowed her eyes to slip shut and wrapped her arms around Twilight’s neck as she opened her mouth slightly. She’d never really kissed many people, but she was happy that she at least seemed to know some things.

Twilight moved her hand from Sunset’s neck to mess around with her hair as she slid her tongue into the younger teen’s mouth making Sunset moan slightly as she tightened her hold on her friend. With a sigh, the teen pulled back from the girl as she looked up at the girl with slight glazed eyes. A smile formed on Twilight’s face as placed her forehead on the other’s as they both gazed into each other eyes with passion.  
“Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that’s all I ask of you…” 

Twilight kissed Sunset again only this time it was a soft peck as they both pulled back again to gaze at each other. Everything was perfect. Not even once did Sunset think about Adagio or her past haunting memories that irrupted her mind tonight. Her mind was only set on the girl before her and only her. It was just the thing that the teen needed in order to go along with her life without any worry.

She wished this moment could last forever, but she knew it couldn’t

With a sigh, Sunset closed her eyes as she moved away from Twilight.

“I should go. They’re probably wondering where I am.” She said she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Twilight couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s shy actions towards her. “I’ll come with you if you want?” she asked as she placed a hand on one the teen’s shoulders.

Sunset smiled as she looked up at the girl. “Thanks Twilight.”

Twilight gave a smile in return as she lead the teen back into the Opera House where they would be safe for another night.

The rose that was left by Sunset’s forgotten hands still laid alone on the cold snow covered ground. Its dark bloody red petals showing the only vivid color in the cold dark night as snow danced around its figure. The sound of feet crunching under the snow started to fill the air as the mysterious person picked up the rose with sorrowful eyes.

“I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you’ve repaid me, denied me, and betrayed me. She was bound to love you when she heard you sing. Sunset…” 

Magenta eyes closed shut tightly as Adagio gripped onto the rose with a burning passion. She was the one who made Sunset the way she was. If it wasn’t for her then this other “girl” wouldn’t have even come into the picture between her and the teen’s relationship.

Pain and hurt clung onto her now breaking heart as she tried her best to her tears in check. She was there when the two females were singing and confessing their love for each other. She had heard everything and could hardly even breathe when she saw the two kiss with so much passion that the moan that left Sunset’s lips was enough to send the woman over the edge.  
It should’ve been her who made Sunset feel that way. Not this new girl who just all of a sudden popped up out of nowhere. It should be her hands, lips, and feelings that swirled through Sunset’s mind whenever she feels alone or wants to be loved by someone. Not this other girl. Not her. Not anyone.

Adagio’s sadness and pain slowly started to change as her grip on the rose was more of a wild animal ready to tare about its food. Red petals fell to the ground as rage and anger started to fill the woman’s now stone heart. With a snarl, she throws the rest of the now dead flower to the ground as she runs over to the edge of the roof and screams out her rage and furry for the one person who broke her.

“You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!” 

If she wasn’t allowed to have Sunset for her own, then no one was.


End file.
